Réminiscences
by L.S. McBeat
Summary: Peu de temps après la mort de sa meilleure amie, Jane Rizzoli, Maura Isles, plus que jamais bouleversée, est hantée par de sombres souvenirs...


****Titre:**** Réminiscences.  
><strong><strong>Fandom:<strong>** __Rizzoli & Isles__.  
><strong><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>** Les personnages utilisés pour écrire cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à la TNT. Je ne suis donc pas rémunérée pour cette production écrite.  
><strong><strong>Personnages:<strong>** Bass, Bobby Marino; Franck et Jane Rizzoli; Josephine Friday, Maura Isles et Vince Korsak.****  
>Rating:<strong>** T (+13), en raison de l'évocation de la mort brutale d'un des personnages.  
><strong><strong>Nombre de Mots:<strong>** 1301.  
><strong><strong>Résumé:<strong>** Peu de temps après la mort de sa meilleure amie, Jane Rizzoli, Maura Isles, plus que jamais bouleversée, est hantée par de sombres souvenirs...

* * *

><p>Le cœur lourd, Maura Isles ouvrit lentement la porte de sa maison immensément vide.<p>

Au moment où elle posa le pied dans le hall d'entrée, un curieux sentiment l'envahit. Elle eut l'impression d'être subitement frappée par la peine.

Elle referma doucement la porte derrière elle et prit soin de bien la verrouiller, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire depuis très peu de temps.

Elle colla son front tout contre la porte d'entrée, frissonna à son contact froid et tenta de refouler ses larmes.

Elle avait mal. La douleur dans sa poitrine était insoutenable.

Elle n'était pas blessée. Du moins pas physiquement. Sa souffrance n'étant jamais que psychique.

Elle avait bien des difficultés à réaliser la gravité de la situation. En fait, c'était un peu comme si elle avait tout bonnement la nette impression de vivre un cauchemar éveillé.

Elle tendit l'oreille et réprima un nouveau sanglot. Le silence, pourtant habituel, était, pour ellen particulièrement pesant ces derniers temps.

Même si son amie et collègue Jane Rizzoli n'avait jamais officiellement habité ici, bien qu'elle y avait passé plusieurs nuits en raison du soudain retour en force de l'ignoble Charles Hoyt, Maura avait l'étrange impression de découvrir que sa maison s'était transformée en une véritable source de néant depuis son départ. La demeure dans son entier était vide de toute âme. C'était un peu comme si la flamme qui permettait de l'entretenir s'était à jamais éteinte...

Un bruit dans la cuisine attira soudain l'attention de Maura. Elle s'y rendit aussitôt, faisant bruyamment claquer ses talons aiguilles sur son parquet de qualité.

Elle fit le tour de la table centrale de la cuisine américaine et y découvrit une Josephine « Joe » Friday d'humeur taquine. La patte droite en l'air, elle semblait prendre un malin plaisir à essayer de toucher la tête de ce pauvre Bass. Mécontente de ce comportement possiblement dangereux pour sa si chère tortue, Maura leva un doigt sévère vers la jeune chienne, la poussant alors à quitter la pièce dans une multitude de pleurs sourds, la queue entre les jambes. Maura ne put s'empêcher de sourire niaisement.

Contrairement à ce que voulait bien le penser la population mondiale en raison d'un célèbre dicton, Josephine n'avait strictement rien à voir avec sa maîtresse. Jane, elle, était brave. Elle préférait largement affronter la situation et risquer d'être blessée plutôt que de s'enfuir lâchement. Aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître, Maura pensait que ce trait de caractère n'avait strictement rien à voir avec le métier qu'exerçait Jane. Elle semblait avoir toujours été ainsi. C'était sans doute pour cette raison que Frank, son jeune frère, l'admirait autant. Il avait la chance d'avoir une sœur tout à fait admirable. Maura elle-même aurait aimé l'avoir comme sœur. Mais cela, Jane ne le saura jamais...

* * *

><p><em>En excellent lieutenant de police, Jane avait eu le courage de tourner le pistolet - son propre pistolet - vers elle afin d'atteindre son collègue ripou, Robert Marino, qui l'avait un moment retenu en otage dans l'espoir de se libérer bien vite du pétrin dans lequel il s'était précédemment fourré grâce à la malicieuse enquête de Maura. La balle avait traversé les deux corps pour finalement ressortir et s'encastrer dans le mur du commissariat de police. <em>

_Maura avait longuement secoué la tête de gauche à droite. _

_Jane était un être terriblement paradoxal. Elle était à la fois douée et inconsciente._

_Depuis la sortie du commissariat, Maura s'était rendue bien vite compte du fait que du sang coulait lentement de la blessure fraîche de Jane. Et c'était principalement pour cette raison que, malgré le possible danger, elle n'avait pas pris le temps d'y réfléchir à deux fois pour s'approcher d'elle. Elle n'avait pas prêté la moindre attention à ce qui l'entourait. Elle n'avait pas trouvé primordial le fait de savoir si le suspect était neutralisé ou non. Tout ce qu'elle avait voulu, c'était secourir Jane. C'était son unique objectif sur le moment. Aider Jane coûte que coûte._

_La persévérance de Maura avait été terriblement vaine. À peine était-elle arrivée au niveau de son amie que Jane avait perdu connaissance. Maura n'avait pas eu besoin de faire des analyses poussées pour conclure que la blessure de sa meilleure amie était plutôt profonde._

_Elle avait brusquement levé la tête vers Vincent Korsak, geste qu'elle avait presque aussitôt regretté en raison d'un soudain lancement dans la nuque, et avait hurlé à l'ambulance. Il ne s'était pas du tout fait prier pour s'exécuter. Maura avait machinalement porté ses mains frêles sur les blessures de Jane et avait tant bien que mal tenté de contenir l'hémorragie._

_Ses mains avaient rapidement pris une couleur rouge sombre. Le sang de Jane._

_Au bout de dix éternelles minutes pendant lesquelles Maura avait lutté corps et âme pour maintenir son amie en vie, les sirènes de l'ambulance s'étaient finalement faites entendre._

_Maura avait bien vite découvert qu'il y en avait deux à la suite. _

_Deux ambulances réservées aux Rizzoli. Une pour Frank. Une pour Jane._

_Maura avait soudain pris conscience du fait qu'elle allait très probablement être forcée de contacter les parents des concernés d'ici la prochaine demi-heure. Une boule imaginaire d'une solidité folle s'était aussitôt créée dans son estomac. Faire avec ses propres émotions, c'était une chose. Mais faire avec celles d'autres individus, qui plus étaient les parents de deux personnes actuellement plongés dans un état plus que critique, c'en était une autre._

_Deux hommes munis d'un brancard étaient descendus de la première ambulance. Ils s'étaient dirigés avec une rapidité folle vers le bâtiment et y étaient rentrés sans trop attendre. Puis, une femme et un homme étaient descendus de la seconde pour prendre soin de Jane. Ils avaient bombardé Maura de questions mais elle était bien trop sonnée pour prendre le temps de leur donner la moindre réponse cohérente. Fort heureusement pour elle, ils avaient compris cela et avaient commencé à s'occuper un peu plus sérieusement de stabiliser Jane._

_Elle s'était lourdement battue pour pouvoir accompagner Jane dans l'ambulance. Seuls les membres de la famille étaient habituellement acceptés dans un pareil véhicule. Cependant, le fait qu'elle exerçait le métier de médecin légiste avait joué en sa faveur..._

_Si elle avait été un peu moins rationnelle pour être capable de croire aux signes, elle aurait sans doute vu cela comme un mauvais présage. Un blessé et un médecin légiste dans la même pièce n'était probablement pas la plus poétique des images à visionner. Mais, pour le coup incroyablement naïve, Maura avait fondé tous ses espoirs dans sa confiance dans la science. Et, quelques heures plus tard, la lourde cloche de la trahison avait sonné. _

_Le chirurgien en charge du cas de Jane était entré dans la salle d'attente, la mine sombre. Avant même d'entendre le médecin prononcer le moindre mot, Maura avait senti son cœur se briser en mille morceaux dans sa poitrine._

__ Docteur Isles?, demanda le médecin._

_Pour toute réponse, Maura avait lentement hoché la tête de bas en haut._

__ Nous avons fait tout ce que nous avons pu mais mademoiselle Rizzoli n'a pas survécu à ses blessures... Nous vous présentons nos plus sincères condoléances._

* * *

><p>À la simple évocation mentale de ces souvenirs pénibles, Maura sentit ses genoux se rompre sous son poids.<p>

Elle n'avait plus la force de tenir debout.

Pour éviter de chuter et de se blesser bêtement, elle se laissa glisser contre l'un des éléments de la cuisine. Lorsque ses fesses finirent par enfin toucher le sol, elle éclata en sanglots.

Malgré toute sa force de caractère, Maura semblait oublié la raison pour laquelle elle était sur terre. Elle devait vivre. Mais le devoir et la volonté étaient deux notions bien différentes. Maura n'avait plus la volonté de vivre. Elle n'en avait plus la force. Pas sans Jane. Car, en perdant sa meilleure amie, Maura avait littéralement l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie d'elle-même.


End file.
